Five Guardians Of Peace
|image name=Guards.jpg |unnamed team=No |ref=The Protectors |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kirigakure, |leaders=Hiruko Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha~Occasionally |members=Heiwa Uchiha, Kodoku |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |jutsu= Chakra, Lightning, Sensing, Yin Release }} The main objective of the group is to restore and maintain peace throughout the shinobi world. After Chikara Uzumaki defected this group, he caused havoc in the shinobi world. The Kages of all nations gathered up and assigned this group to destroy and capture him, dead or alive. They had faced Chikara many times, but they ended up losing most of the time. New members began tipping the scales in favour of the Guardians, but as Chikara also grew in power, tension escalated into a War. Main Goal Members Wardrobe Synopsis Five Guardians Arc Chikara defected and killed almost all members except Hiruko Uchiha. Hiruko then planned to recruit other shinobi in order to bring Chikara to justice. Heiwa Uchiha joined the group after the defection of fellow shinobi, Egao Terumi. He soon after went to Konohagakure, witnessing its destruction. Soon after, he, along with Hiruko were defeated by Chikara, who spared them as he wanted to fight them again. Heiwa and Hiruko began training to become stronger. Reunion Arc After being charged with many Crimes, Egao was also put in as a target of the Guardians, also a dangerous known as Kodoku from Sunagakure, with the that is said to surpass that of Hashirama, amongst other Kekkei Genkai. This hunter-nin easily defeated Egao as the Guardians arrived to see her trapped in . Kodoku was about to kill her, but she escaped with a teleportation like that of Heiwa's. It is then revealed she is part of Akatsuki and was accompanied by Chikara. The guardians fought him again but to the same result, but found themselves saved by Kodoku, who was able to subdue Chikara without struggle, albeit temporarily. Kodoku was then recruited into the group. Dieties War Arc Chikara, with his prowess, telepathically spoke to all five villages, declaring War to rid the world of violent shinobi. The current Five Kage concluded that The Guardians would stand at the frontlines and prepare for battle. The guardians decided to battle the entire Akatsuki on their own, and made the other shinobi protect their villages. Then a monstrous figure appeared, the Ten-Tails sealed within Chikara had began Its rampage, followed by all Akatsuki members, affiliates and White Zetsu Army clones that were reproduced. Heiwa Summoned Raikama to the field, who was powerful but no match for the Ten-tails. Hiruko used his Kekkei Genkais to defeat some Akatsuki. Kodoku had subdued multiple with ease using the Wood Human. All was going well, until Chikara appeared... Beginning Heiwa and Raikama both attacked him with Roaring Flame Sphere, making a gargantuan orb around him that exploded, but he was unharmed. Kodoku was still wiping out Akatsuki members using his Wood Clones. Hiruko also battled Chikara along with Heiwa, having learnt many powerful techniques since the last encounter, yet their efforts were futile. Heiwa then shocked everyone as he instantly entered a different form of Sage mode, and it is discovered that orbs in his toolkit were absorbing the Chakra of Chikara and the Natural energy from the field and Kodoku's Wood techniques. With this, Heiwa gained Heightened senses, speed and reflexes that seemed to give him the upper hand as Chikara was unable to block senjutsu-enhanced Techniques. Chikara was able to land a fatal blow on Heiwa as he fell unconcsious. Climax of War In his mind, Heiwa was surrounded by ancestors, including his father who greeted him and the previous Hokage. They all believed that Heiwa was the Child of the prophecy and told him of the previous. They then combined all their powers and touched Itachi, who then poked Heiwa's forehead, sealing all their powers in him before parting. Meanwhile, Hiruko was able to continue, nearly beating Chikara whilst Heiwa was out, with Kodoku attempting healing him although he was injured himself. Return of Heiwa Heiwa suddenly woke up and regenerated as his eyes had taken a new colour. He then saw all the Shinobi from villages had arrived to battle, telling everyone to get away as he would battle Chikara alone. Hiruko also joined him, as this was like last time they battled, except they were stronger. Heiwa used his newly awakened dojutsu and battled alongside Hiruko, eventually defeating Chikara with his Genjutsu. Chikara then saw the truth, apologising and accepting consequences. He, along with Heiwa, Hiruko & Kodoku, sealed The beast in an astroid and sent to the depths of space. Chikara soon told Hiruko to take his eyes and use them for good as he died, ending the great war.